Death's Slave
by BluJester
Summary: Duo has tried to escape death his whole life. But his master has finally come to claim him.
1. Death's Slave 1

Death's Slave--

By: BluJester

Disclaimer: I'm only writing one of these things. I own nothing except the plot in my mind. Almost everything else belongs to someone else, like the characters and their names. But if you own any of the things listed above I'd be happy to buy them.

P.S. Sue and all you will get is a visit from my annoying family. Beware!

_-thoughts- _in italics

Duo Maxwell hid in an alley. He knew something was after him. He had known it during the war too. But he had switched locations too often for it to catch up. Now that the war was over it was catching up. He was starting to hate the colonies. _Too few places to hide. _Earth was better when trying to escape this foe.

It was coming closer. He could feel it deep in his bones, to his very core. It wasn't happy either; he knew that because he had escaped from it too many times. But now there wasn't anywhere to go. It was finally over for Duo and he was going to lose.

He looked around him. _Great…_ he thought _I managed to find the only clean alley on L2. A dead end, and the entrance was so narrow that two kids side by side could barely squeeze through. No doorways or doors, no cardboard boxes or garbage bins, not even a scrap of dust to hide under. Not that it would do him any good anyways. _His violet eyes flashed in anger.

_Well I'm not giving up without a fight! Maybe I can distract it and get past it somehow. Yeah right!_

He stood up, grabbed his gun then turned around to face his oldest and greatest enemy.

This is the first story I've ever written tell me what you think. I've written more to this story and started several others (not posted yet but will be soon) I hope you like my stuff. Corrections are appreciated. Flames are hilarious. Comments are… comments.


	2. Death's Slave 2

Death's Slave--

By: BluJester

A long shadow covered the only exit to the alley.

_It was here_. He had been running and hiding for so long. _If only I could do that now._

He readied himself to escape. He watched as the shadow got smaller and smaller. His predator rounded the corner and his first thought was simply _What the Hell?_ A thought that he readily repeated aloud.

"What the Hell?"

There standing before him was a boy, a very familiar boy. He wore a green tank top and black spandex shorts. His hair, a light brown, flowed wildly in front of his face obscuring it from view. It was Heero alright, but there was one thing out of place…

He was holding a dead puppy in his arms.

"Heero?"

When Duo asked his question Heero's eyes snapped up. Still that same shade of cobalt blue, but not nearly as emotionless. Duo wanted to ask so many questions but Heero stopped him before he could start. He looked straight into Duo's eyes and Duo watched in amazement as a single tear fell down his face.

"After this I don't have to kill anymore." he said before closing his eyes.

Duo was stunned. He had never seen Heero being anything that could be remotely considered emotional. But he still kept his gun aimed at Heero wary of his surroundings.

_What did Heero mean by 'after this' ?_

Then suddenly Duo felt it. He knew the enemy was close. He searched the alleyway for where the feeling was coming from and ended up staring Heero straight in the face again.

_Uh-oh if its Heero there's no way I'm getting out of here gun or no. He could care less if I shot him and he'd keep coming regardless. I've learned that from experience._

Heero's eyes opened once again but this time the emotionless void was back. The dead puppy in Heero's arms began to convulse and Heero's green top was turning red with blood.

Duo scrunched up his nose. _Eww…_

Heero opened his mouth once again and stated in a hollow unearthly voice, "Your mine, you can't escape me now Duo."

Duo stared at Heero in horror; the gun in his hands shaking from his trembling.

_I can do this; I can do this. Aww crap, I'm not supposed to lie. I'm going to die; I'm going to die._

_Man, and I really wanted to watch TV tonight too…_

TBC…

Review if you're bored.

I just wanted to thank my three reviewers BC1, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, and Shinimegami-Rin you're the only reason I decided to post more of this story.


	3. Death's Slave 3

Death's Slave--

By: BluJester

Duo just knew he had to be dead, he felt no pain, he felt absolutely nothing. He opened his eyes to find nothing but blackness surrounding him. He tried to look down at himself but found nothing save more of the blackness.

He tried to move his arms and legs, he knew they had to be there, yet nothing happened, nothing moved, he again felt nothing.

Depressed thinking he finally was in hell he closed his disheartened violet eyes knowing he would soon meet the masses of people who all his life had died around him.

Moments or maybe hours passed and Duo finally re-awoke. This time he didn't open his eyes instead he kept perfectly still. He slowly inhaled and smelt his surroundings.

_Yuck! It stinks. What idiot decided even after death people should smell? Oh no, if the dead smell this bad what are they gonna look like? Heero better have killed me clean and quick and my hair better still be there, I'd hate to look and smell like these freaks…_

He decided to chance opening his eyes again.

_Maybe it won't be as black this time. Some gray might be nice._

When Duo opened his eyes he vaguely saw something. He blinked a couple times and the object came into focus. It was a hamburger. A half eaten rotting hamburger with maggots in it. Duo's nose crinkled.

_What a way to greet the day._

When Duo turned his head away in disgust he saw that around him there was garbage piled up everywhere. He could only move his head because there seemed to be garbage piled on top of him also. He also noticed that he wasn't alone and that while the hamburger was on his left side on his right side was Heero Yuy, alive, probably unconscious, and looking like a sleeping angel. As he watched Heero for signs of awakening he noticed that part of his braid was lying on Heero's stomach.

_Good, I still have my long time partner and emergency weapons stash -- My braid!_

Duo looked at Heero again. His breathing hadn't changed but his eyes were open. When Heero saw movement from the corner of his eye he was on his feet and pointing his gun at the barely visible threat before Duo had even comprehended what had happened.

TBC…

Thanks to all my reviewers Ed, Alea, Mithros, Shinimegami-Rin, kurafoxgirl, Blue Eyed Angel2, Hikaru, Mite Mite, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike and Kenren19.

Comments are as always welcome.


	4. Death's Slave 4

Death's Slave--

By: BluJester

Duo just knew he had to be dead, he felt no pain, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find nothing but blackness surrounding him. He tried to look down at himself but found nothing save more of the blackness.

He tried to move his arms and legs, he knew they had to be there, yet nothing happened, nothing moved, he again felt nothing.

Depressed thinking he finally was in hell he closed his disheartened violet eyes knowing he would soon meet the masses of people who all his life had died around him.

Moments or maybe hours passed and Duo finally re-awoke. This time he didn't open his eyes instead he kept perfectly still. He slowly inhaled and smelt his surroundings.

Yuck! It stinks. What idiot decided even after death people should smell? Oh no, if the dead smell this bad what are they gonna look like? Heero better have killed me clean and quick and my hair better still be there, I'd hate to look and smell like these freaks…

He decided to chance opening his eyes again.

Maybe it won't be as black this time. Some gray might be nice.

When Duo opened his eyes he vaguely saw something. He blinked a couple times and the object came into focus. It was a hamburger. A half eaten rotting hamburger with maggots in it. Duo's nose crinkled.

What a way to greet the day.

When Duo turned his head away in disgust he saw that around him there was garbage piled up everywhere. He could only move his head because there seemed to be garbage piled on top of him also. He also noticed that he wasn't alone and that while the hamburger was on his left side on his right side was Heero Yuy, alive, probably unconscious, and looking like a sleeping angel. As he watched Heero for signs of awakening he noticed that part of his braid was lying on Heero's stomach.

Good, I still have my long time partner and emergency weapons stash -- My braid!

Duo looked at Heero again. His breathing hadn't changed but his eyes were open. When Heero saw movement from the corner of his eye he was on his feet and pointing his gun at the barely visible threat before Duo had even comprehended what had happened.

TBC…

Thanks to all my reviewers Ed, Alea, Mithros, Shinimegami-Rin, kurafoxgirl, Blue Eyed Angel2, Hikaru, Mite Mite, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike and Kenren19.

Comments are as always welcome.


	5. Death's Slave 5

Death's Slave--

By: BluJester

Duo was still looking down at the spot where Heero had been. Lying on what must have been the other side of Heero was that same dead puppy.

The puppy's lifeless brown eyes were open again and stared at Duo. Duo couldn't stand watching the puppy so he turned his head away facing Heero who was towering above him with a gun aimed at him yet again.

_This brings a whole new meaning to the words Endless Waltz._

As Duo looked up a Heero he noticed Heero's tank top was now the color of dried blood. Duo was about to beg Heero for his life, _I'm so not dressed to kill!_ when Heero seemed to remember him.

Heero's eyes widened as he realized it was Duo his gun was pointed at. He immediately dismissed Duo as a threat and started checking their surroundings for any danger. Once he realized there was no one else around he turned back to Duo. Heero holstered his gun behind his back and finally acknowledged Duo simply stating "Duo".

Heero's eyes were their usual emotionless cobalt but Duo was still wary. "Heero are you… you?" Duo waited for a response.

Silence, Heero didn't even move, nothing.

_How can I figure out if he's the normal Heero?_

Suddenly Duo yelled as loud as he could in a sing-song voice.

"Hee-ro! My Hero!" Duo waited for a response once more.

Finally his efforts were rewarded as he heard a faint "hmm… baka."

Duo's eyes closed in relief and a smile spread over his face. "Hey Heero buddy, get me outta here will ya."

Heero slowly circled the pile of junk atop Duo calculating the best way to recover the trapped Deathscythe pilot.

Heero decided on a course of action and immediately started heaving things off Duo. Duo opened his eyes to watch and wondered how so much rubbish had gotten on top of him.

_I swear I just saw parts of a mobile suit and … Is that a bed frame?!?!_

It didn't take Heero long till he was finishing up.

Once Duo was free from the garbage heap he quickly jumped up and away from the filth around him shaking his clothes off.

Heero crossed his arms and watched Duo's antics. Duo hopped around trying to wipe off his braid, Heero was sure he heard Duo muttering "my poor baby" to his braid.

Although he looked relaxed Heero was fully alert, he couldn't remember how he arrived -wherever he was- and he didn't know why Duo was with him. Last thing he knew he was on Earth and Duo was on his way to L2. Now they were in a trash heap. Questions ran through Heero's head... Was he drugged? Were they captured? He decided they must be on Earth; there was gray sky as far as the eye could see and besides Duo nothing moved. Trash was everywhere heaped piles of decomposing litter making mountains. A tangle of wheels and corroded wire marked a site where the supermarket trolleys seemed to come to die.

Suddenly Heero noticed something besides Duo moving. His eyes zeroed in on the puppy while his fingers inched toward his gun. The puppy jerkily got to its feet, Duo noticed this also and quickly hid behind Heero. _Zombie puppy or Heero Yuy? Real hard choice. At least I know Heero wants to kill me, zombie puppy might want to eat me alive as I watch -I swear I've watched to many horror movies._

But instead of attacking and eating them the puppy turned its face toward the darkening sky and howled. Its ear piercing shriek forced both Duo and Heero to cover their ears. Just as the noise was starting to get unbearable, the puppy stopped.

Duo and Heero unplugged their ears and watched in shock as the puppy collapsed. Duo continued to remain in shock as Heero pulled out his gun and shot the already dead puppy until his clip was empty of ammunition. Duo's eyes were open wide as he watched the puppy turn into a small heap of bloodied fur and bones. The smell wasn't that great either.

A shadow loomed over Duo and Heero. Logically there shouldn't have been a shadow since the sun was not out, but as Duo and Heero were about to find out, they weren't in a very logical place, or even a place at all – well at least not on their plane of existence.

Duo was the first to notice the shadow and as he turned around he was still partly dazed from witnessing Heero's puppy massacre. When his eyes finally landed on what was behind him his mouth went slack and only one thought entered Duo's mind.

_Huh?_

TBC...

Feel free to review.

P.S. I stole a line from the book Good Omens, kudos to anyone who spots it.


	6. Death's Slave 6 Preview

Death's Slave--

By: BluJester

What Duo saw was a young girl of about seven. She had her long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and wore a wide rimmed white hat with a yellow ribbon. She also wore a plain white dress. In her hand she held a fresh picked yellow flower. _Where did she find that? I can't even see the ground in the middle of this dump, It's hard to even imagine where it's popping up daisies._

She slowly walked toward Duo with her arm outstretched offering her flower. He was suspicious seeing as the girl seemed to appear from nowhere but decided to reserve judgment. Duo knelt next to the girl surreptitiously scratching the back of his head. He was checking his supplies with the innocuous gesture.

_Extra knife - check_

_Gun - gone (stupid Heero made me lose it)_

_Lock picks - check_

_Matches - check_

_Rations -check (hey, I get hungry on missions!)_

_Pepper spray - check_

And on went Duo's list…

Duo's other hand reached out for the flower. As he grabbed the flower his fingers brushed against the girl's and a chill went down his spine. The girl was as cold as ice and when he looked up into her eyes he noticed her blue eyes seemed glossy and had a light film over them. _Freaky! _She smiled at him then and spoke, "Here mister." and handed Duo the flowers. Still staring at him vacantly she asked "Are you lost?"

Duo froze.

She then turned to Heero, "What have you done to my dear Mary?"

Heero's eyes widened imperceptibly at the sight of her.

He knew this girl. He looked down at what used to be the puppy; he knew that puppy too.

On his first mission he had met the girl standing before him and her puppy at a park. The girl lived across the street from a base he had been ordered to destroy. That evening when he set off the bombs he planted a mobile suit fell and accidentally crashed into the building where the girl lived. Heero had been devastated, he spent hours digging through the rubble trying to save her, unfortunately he couldn't, and for his behavior he had been sent back to the Doctors and back to be reprogrammed.

The little girl looked down at the puppy as Heero was in no state to answer her question.

"Mary, get up girl!" she commanded her dog.

Suddenly the puppy the girl and Heero had been staring at started to rise. Somehow even with a bullet hole straight through the head, most of it's midsection missing, and the fact that you could literally see its heart, and it wasn't beating, the thing still managed to rise.

The young girl skipped over to where her puppy now wobbled and scooped her up.

"What a good girl Mary" Heero watched as the girl managed to somehow hold the dog without getting a drop of blood on her and make sure the dogs organs didn't come flying out.

To say Heero was concerned about these events would be an understatement. He checked his gun only to remember that he had emptied his only clip into the dog. He turned to Duo only to realize Duo was still in the same crouch he was in to accept the girls flower. He looked to be frozen in place.

"Duo get up." Heero said trying to get the baka's attention. When the attempt failed the little girl started giggling. Watching the girl carefully Heero proceeded to walk up to Duo and wave his hand in front of Duo's face. But Duo's eyes didn't track his movements, they continued to stare off into space. Standing in front of Duo, Heero faced the girl demanding "What did you do to him?"

She giggled more, "He's just waiting to play with me."

"Give him back." Heero stated.

She pouted. "No! Not until you do what you promised me all those years ago."

Heero arched an eyebrow in thought. "I didn't promise you anything."

The girl frowned putting the puppy on the ground. She then faced him with her arms crossed. "Yes you did! You promised me that you'd kill Relena Peacecraft and you won't be getting Duo back until you finish your last mission."

TBC...

This is just a preview, I've lost my copy of Endless Waltz so until I recieve a new copy via Amazon I cannot vouch that I have names/descriptions down correctly.

FYI: There will also be more to this chapter once I recieve the DVD.

I've also revised all my previous chapters, but you probably won't be able to tell the difference.


End file.
